I Do Adore
by Jeseey
Summary: Jongin memang bukan apa-apa di mata dunia, tapi bagi Sehun ia adalah segalanya. KAIHUN.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Adore**

_Sequel of Adore You_

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Sexual content, MxM, too much punctuation.

Happy reading ^^

.

* * *

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi menyinari kota Seoul yang padat. Cuaca terik dimusim panas mungkin menjadi satu dari ribuan alasan mengapa dua pemuda tinggi yang sedang mendekam di dalam kamar itu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen mereka, daripada menghabiskan waktu libur yang panjang di luar.

"Oh Shit! Jonghhh.."

"Jangan gigit bahuku dong, Sehun."

Dibandingkan cuaca diluar, atmosfer di dalam apartemen mewah tersebut ternyata jauh lebih panas. Sepasang kekasih yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun sedang bergumul erat di atas ranjang berukuran besar.

"Jongin pabo! Perih tahu!"

Jongin tertawa lebar melihat Sehun yang meringis kesakitan di bawahnya. "Kau tadi yang memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat memasukimu,_ babe_…"

Wajah Sehun memerah seperti tomat. Entah karena malu atau menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia memukul lengan Jongin keras-keras kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher laki-laki tan itu. "Sakit pokoknya sakit!"

"Jadi, mau dihentikan saja nih?"

Sehun menggeleng. Rambutnya yang berpeluh menggesek leher Jongin sehingga pemuda itu terkikik menahan kegelian. "Jangan… Lanjut saja." Katanya setengah menahan gengsi. Tapi apalah arti sebuah gengsi kalau nafsu sudah diujung tanduk?

Kekasihnya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu mendengus geli seraya kembali menggerakkan badannya di atas tubuh Sehun. Keringat mereka bercucuran seiring pergerakan yang temponya semakin cepat. Sehun agak tersentak saat benda panjang milik Jongin menyodoknya tepat sasaran. Ia mendesah keras sambil menjambak rambut kekasihnya.

"Pelan-pelan Kim! Ini menyakitkan." Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang melandanya. Ia sesekali menarik-narik poni Jongin yang sudah lepek dibasahi peluh.

"Menyakitkan apanya? Mana mungkin sakit kalau wajahmu kelihatan keenakan begitu?"

"Aish.. pokoknya sakit deh!"

"Bilang saja ini nikmat, dasar jaim." kata Jongin sambil mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya yang memerah lagi.

Sehun mengangkat bahu mencoba tak peduli. Sebenarnya ia lumayan malu karena Jongin selalu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan apa yang ia rasakan. Kegiatan ini tidak sakit, oke. Ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Sehun hanya malu saja mengekspresikan kalau penis Jongin yang panjang itu bisa menusuknya sampai membuat ia mabuk dan ketagihan.

Diatas tubuh Sehun, Jongin bergerak cepat dan kuat. Ia berkali-kali menumbuk titik kenikmatan di dalam rektum Sehun yang sempit. Semakin Jongin bergerak, semakin penisnya menggembung dan membesar. Siap mengeluarkan sperma yang sudah mulai merengek untuk keluar.

Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana benda favoritnya itu berlipat ukurannya. Ia mendesah keras. Sial, Jongin kembali menusuk sweetpotnya dengan ujung tumpul pembawa nikmat itu.

"Jongin!" Kaki Sehun memeluk erat pinggang sang kekasih yang merunduk ke arahnya. Ia menerima dengan senang hati saat bibir tebal Jongin melumatnya kuat. Beradu lidah dalam mulut Sehun yang disumpal erat ketika orgasme mereka sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Hah… hah…" Sehun tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Bibir Jongin pindah ke lehernya saat penisnya sendiri yang mengacung mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi perut keduanya. Ekspresi Sehun saat orgasme begitu menggoda sehingga Jongin menggigiti leher Sehun sampai meninggalkan tanda merah.

"Mendului yang lebih tua itu tidak baik!" Protes Jongin nyengir. Ia merasa senang melihat Sehun kewalahan mengontrol nafsunya sendiri. Bangga rasanya bisa membuat pasanganmu orgasme sampai wajahnya merah mengkilat seperti itu.

Jongin serasa menjadi seorang seme sejati yang jago dan perkasa.

Tapi permainan belum selesai. Jongin kembali bergerak setelah memberikan jeda untuk Sehun menikmati puncaknya. Bibirnya meraih lagi bibir Sehun yang membengkak. Dengan hasrat membuncah, ia melahap benda kenyal itu sambil menerobos terus dinding Sehun yang makin sempit. Lidah mereka beradu dan saliva mengalir deras di sisi mulut masing-masing. Sehun hanya bisa mengerang dan menjambaki helai rambut belakang Jongin sambil menunggu kekasihnya itu keluar di dalamnya.

"Woah… sempit sekali."

"Kau yang terlalu besar."

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban lugas pemuda milky skin itu. Ia mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum akhirnya penis kebanggannya mengeluarkan lahar yang banyak. Sangat banyak sampai beberapa tetes merembes keluar dan membasahi paha mereka berdua.

"Ini menakjubkan." Gumam Sehun pelan yang disambut kekehan gemas Jongin di atasnya. Saking gemasnya, Jongin mencium kembali bibir Sehun yang masih merekah itu.

"Memang iya, nanti malam lanjut lagi ya?"

"Lanjut saja dengan tembok!"

Sehun mendorong dada Jongin sehingga laki-laki tan itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan wajah angkuh, Sehun berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sambil berjalan ia mengambil boxer dan t-shirt birunya yang berceceran di sekitar kamar mereka.

"Mau mandi bareng tidak?" Jongin mencoba menawarkan dirinya murah meriah.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jongin yang masih berbaring telanjang di kasur empuk miliknya dan Sehun. Ia heran melihat Sehun yang sudah berpakaian bersih menyalakan laptop dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal di depan meja pendek.

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. Josephine."

"Astaga. Ini kan libur musim panas! Bisa-bisanya memikirkan tugas kuliah? Bahkan setelah bercinta!"

Sehun mengacuhkan Jongin yang mulai berceramah tentang bagaimana harusnya liburan itu diisi oleh kegiatan asyik dan menyenangkan.

Halah, mengerjakan tugas juga menyenangkan kok! Buktinya Sehun menyukainya dari kecil.

"Ah.. Bisa mati bosan aku kalau kau sudah mulai berpacaran dengan laptop dan buku."

"Mati saja sana. Asal jangan menghantuiku tiap malam meminta jatah."

Tawa Jongin terdengar keras. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub dengan mulut Sehun yang selalu ajaib itu.

Ah… Sekejam apapun sifat Sehun. Sesadis apapun perkataan Sehun. Ia tetap cinta.

Susah sih kalau sudah cinta mati macam cinta Jongin pada Sehun. Terlalu dalam. Sampai Jongin sendiri tenggelam dan tak bisa mencintai siapapun lagi. Sifat jelek Sehun sudah menjadi hal yang ia maklumi dan bisa diterima dengan sepenuh hati.

Jongin jadi teringat , bagaimana beberapa tahun lalu saat ia dan Sehun masih SMA. Ia dengan mati-matian berusaha mendapatkan Sehun yang terkenal jutek dan suka menindas. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana ia ditampar dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Sehun di kafe. Hihi, dalam pertemuan pertama saja, Sehun sudah sadis.

Jongin kembali menatap punggung Sehun yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di semester tujuh, berarti sudah lima tahun lebih ia dan Sehun menjalin kasih. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat, sampai Jongin sendiri tak menyadari betapa awetnya cinta yang ia rasakan untuk Sehun. Malah rasanya perasaan itu selalu bertambah di setiap detiknya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun itu sangat menawan dan luar biasa. Ia bagaikan magnet yang selalu menarik Jongin untuk tetap dan selalu mencintainya.

Karena Sehun adalah segalanya bagi Jongin.

"Sehun-ah…"

"APA? JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KALAU MAU MENGAJAK NGESEKS LAGI!"

Jongin menutup mulutnya yang tertawa kecil. Lihat kan? Sehunnya benar-benar menawan. Hehehe.

"Kau kenapa berpikir aku akan mengajak gituan? Aku cuma mau memberi tahu, kemarin Luhan hyung sudah mengajak Kyungsoo tunangan."

"APA?" Kepala Sehun berputar bergitu cepat. Ia menatap Jongin dengan wajah kaget bercampur bahagia. "Jinja? Luhan hyung dan Kyungie tunangan?"

"Iya… Pesta tunangannya lusa. Kita datang bersama ya?"

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Tampaknya ia senang sekali mendengar kabar bahagia dari sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kyungsoo memang sedang kuliah di Jepang dan sudah setahun ini tidak pulang ke Korea. Sehun rindu sekali padanya. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui media sosial dan itu tidak cukup untuk mengobati rasa kangennya.

Selain Kyungsoo, Sehun juga rindu sekali pada dua sahabatnya yang lain. Jongdae dan Tao, yang memutuskan untuk kuliah bersama di Cina. Entah ada maksud apa Jongdae mengikuti jejak Tao yang memang ingin kuliah di kampung halaman. Dalam hati kadang Sehun sering curiga kalau mereka ada apa-apanya sejak SMA.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin, mereka berdua tetap tinggal si Seoul dan berkuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal disana. Sehun mengambil jurusan psikologi - sesuai keinginannya, sementara Jongin mengambil manajemen bisnis. Mereka juga tinggal bersama di apartemen milik Jongin yang diberikan spesial oleh orang tuanya karena bisa diterima di universitas favorit. Well, berpacaran dengan seorang juara umum setiap tahun ternyata membuat Jongin lebih pintar dan jenius.

"Jongin?"

"Hmm?"

Sehun menoleh lagi memandang Jongin yang sekarang bergelung malas dalam selimut. "Aku kok mendadak ingin bertemu dengan Kris hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Joonmyeon hyung ya."

"Kau rindu mereka?" Jongin mendongak dari selimut tebalnya.

"Iya. Sejak menikah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah main ke Seoul. Aku rindu masakan Baekhyun hyung." Sehun berkata sedih. Ia mendadak ingin sekali bertemu saudara-saudara Jongin yang sudah berkeluarga itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang beberapa bulan lalu menikah dan sekarang tinggal di Busan, mengikuti orang tua Baekhyun. Juga Kris dan Joonmyeon yang sekarang tinggal di Beijing.

"Di pesta pertunangan Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo mereka pasti datang kok." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri. Ia memakai pakaiannya asal-asalan kemudian duduk di sebelah Sehun yang kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Apa hanya kalau ada acara seperti itu saja mereka baru akan datang? " Sehun memasang wajah sendunya. Ia berhenti mengetik lalu menatap Jongin "Serius aku ingin sekali kumpul bersama mereka lagi."

"Yah, kalau kau ingin bertemu mereka lagi sih gampang."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana?"

Jongin nyengir. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada Sehun yang otomatis mendekatkan telinganya penasaran, kemudian ia berkata "Ayo, kita menikah saja!"

"APA?" Sehun mendorong keras kepala Jongin yang langsung menjauh beberapa senti dari posisi semula. Wajah putih pucatnya kelihatan shock.

"Heh, kalau kita menikah, mereka pasti akan datang dan kau bisa bertemu mereka." Jongin berusaha membela sarannya. Ia mengusap-usap pipi Sehun yang mulai memerah lagi.

"Yang benar saja, bodoh."

"Benar kok."

"Dasar kau memang bodoh super stupido." Mulut Sehun berkomat kamit dengan mata melotot.

"Wae? Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?"

Sehun melotot semakin lebar. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan buku-bukunya segera. "Sial, aku jadi tidak berselera mengerjakan tugasku." Dengan cepat Sehun berdiri dan menghamburkan tubuh tingginya ke ranjang. Ia menyambar selimut dan berguling-guling dibaliknya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuk bingung. Kenapa lagi bocah porselen ini? Aish… apa ia salah bicara?

"Sehun-ah, kau marah?"

"Tanya saja pada otak udangmu!"

"Ya! beritahu aku!" Jongin ikut tidur-tiduran di ranjang. Ia memeluk erat Sehun setelah berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut. Sehun sendiri meronta-ronta untuk dilepas dari dekapan kekasihnya. Jongin bisa menebak, Sehun pasti sedang kesal karena perkataannya yang tadi. Menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Sehun membuat Jongin tahu luar dalam pemuda _cute_ itu. "Sehun-ah, kau marah karena aku ajak menikah?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak lagi meronta dan berusaha melepas tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya. Ia cuma mendengus dan berbalik. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan Jongin.

"Ugh. Aku kesal." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Wae?" Jongin mengusap-usap rambut dark brown Sehun pelan-pelan. Mencoba memberi rasa nyaman agar pemuda itu tak lagi marah-marah tidak jelas padanya.

"Kau mengajakku menikah seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sepele! Kau hanya main-main!"

Jongin berhenti mengusap surai halus Sehun. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk kemudian menarik Sehun untuk duduk menghadapnya. Ia menatap geli pada kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk ini. Wajahnya merah padam seperti menahan amarah.

"Siapa bilang aku main-main saat mengatakannya? Aku serius kok."

"Serius apanya!" bentak Sehun tak tahan.

"Ssst… Dengarkan dulu." Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun yang langsung terkatup rapat. "Aku serius ingin menikahimu. Aku tahu kalau kau iri pada orang-orang terdekat kita yang sudah resmi. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah mau tunangan. Makanya aku mengajakmu menikah." Ucap Jongin lembut. Ia berkata sambil kembali membelai rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi kau-"

"Maaf, tadi aku memang spontan saja. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Tapi serius, aku tidak bohong dan tidak main-main kalau soal pernikahan."

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk ia dekatkan pada dadanya. "Aku memang tidak bisa menikahimu sekarang. Kita masih kuliah dan aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun untuk menghidupimu. Mau diberi makan apa nanti Oh Sehunku yang manis?"

Sehun bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai terbakar mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Jonginnie.."

"Tapi aku janji. Kalau aku sudah lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, aku akan datang pada orang tuamu. Meminta anak bungsunya untuk kunikahi dan kujadikan pendamping untuk seumur hidupku."

Mulut Sehun membisu. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan kebahagiaan yang memancar dari bola mata hazelnya. Tangannya meraih pipi Jongin dengan bergetar "Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah terharu.

"Tentu saja. Aku janji padamu, sayang." Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu menarik Sehun untuk ia peluk erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia membalas erat dekapan Jongin yang sangat ia cintai itu. Si bodoh yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Jonginnya yang selalu membuat ia jatuh cinta berulang kali. "Aku juga. Aku juga cinta Jongin."

Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lucu "Bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku cinta Jongin." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mau ya nanti menikah denganku?"

"Mau.."

Kedua insan itu kembali berpelukan erat. Menikmati detak jantung mereka yang berpacu gila-gilaan di dalam rongga dada. Meresapi hangatnya dekapan masing-masing dan mengayati setiap detik terlewatkan bersama yang tercinta.

Pernikahan memang masih lama untuk mereka, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk merasakan euforia penuh cinta itu sekarang? Karena hari ini, besok, tahun depan, bahkan sampai selamanya. Jongin akan selalu mencintai Sehun. Dan Sehun akan selalu mencintai Jongin.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Hayyyyy! Holaholahooo! Apa kabar temen-temen semua hehe long time no see yaw xD

Ini adalah ff sequel dari ffku sebelumnya yang judulnya Adore You. Kalau belum baca, monggo dibaca dulu terus direview ya hehe.

Aku rada gak pede sih soalnya ceritanya garing menye gituuu huhu mana nyobain nyelipin adegan ranjang segala. Maaf ya kalau tidak berkenan.

Dan slight couplenya… couplenya tetep dari ff sebelumnya juga. Hansoo, krisho, sama chanbaek hehe otpku semua. Soriii kalo ada yang gasuka salah satu dari mereka. Peace ah.

Terakhir, maaf nih untuk yang membaca ffku yang judulnya The Better One, itu mogok banget ya padahal aku udah ngetik berkali-kali tapi idenya selalu hilang. Tapi janji ko bakal di update asap.

Okedeh, makasih udah baca dan aku harap temen-temen semua mau review ff ini untuk kelanjutan yang lebih baik ^^

Thanks.

Withlove

Jeseey


	2. Chapter 2

Ting tong..

"JONGIN BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Hggghh…"

"JONGIN BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU TULI YA?"

"Aku malas Sehun-ah… Paling hanya petugas keamanan."

Ting tong ..

"KIM JONGIN BUKA PINTUNYA KAU ITU MEMANG-"

"Ya ya ya dasar bawel. Untung saja kau cantik."

Sebelum teriakan Sehun yang membuat pusing kepala itu mengaum di udara lagi, Jongin sudah melesat meninggalkan ranjangnya yang acak-acakkan. Dengan malas Jongin mengambil kausnya yang tercecer di lantai dan memakai boxer tanpa mempedulikan mana bagian depan dan belakang. Pokoknya Jongin memakai apa saja yang ada di depannya. Ia tak ambil pusing. Baru saja ia setengah jalan menikmati olahraga ranjangnya bersama Sehun di pagi hari, bel apartemennya sudah berbunyi. Apalagi si pangeran imut yang ia cintai itu malah berbaring malas dan membentak-bentaknya untuk membuka pintu.

Ceh… Jongin menyeringai sambil keluar dari kamar. _Awas saja kau Oh Sehun, setelah ini kupastikan kau tidak bisa melihat matahari di hari minggu cerah ini. Selamat menikmati hukuman kekasihmu ini nanti khukhukhu.._

Ting tong

"Sebentar! Tidak sabaran amat sih!" Jongin melesat menuju pintu sambil menggaruk hidungnya.

Ting tong

"Ya tuhan! Sabarlah! Kau sudah mengganggu morning sex-ku tahu. Menyebalkan" Gerutu Jongin seraya membuka pintu yang memang ia kunci rapat. Dalam hati Jongin akan langsung memarahi pengunjung itu tak peduli apapun alasannya.

Klek

"SIA-"

"Lama sekali, kalian sedang apa di dalam?"

"O-omonim!"

.

.

* * *

I Do Adore 2

Sequel of Adore You

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Sexual content, MxM, too much punctuation.

_I own nothing, SM Entertainment has!_

* * *

.

.

Kepala Sehun dan Jongin sudah hampir sama rata dengan meja. Dua pemuda itu menunduk sambil sesekali meringis saat seorang perempuan paruh baya menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Yang benar saja, kalian diijinkan tinggal bersama tidak untuk berhubungan intim!"

"Umma.." Sehun mendesis pelan sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. Entah karena dimarahi ibunya atau memang ia sedang agak tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Tenggorokannya juga sangat perih dan Sehun bisa merasakan cairan aneh di ujung mulutnya. Sehun mual.

"Kalian berdua itu harusnya belajar yang giat. Sebagai mahasiswa yang menuju tingkat akhir, lebih baik kalian mulai memikirkan judul skripsi kalian nanti, bukannya saling menelanjangi dan-"

"Umma! Aduh.."

Mata Ibu Sehun berkedut melihat Jongin dengan penuh perhatian mengusap kepala Sehun yang kelihatan pucat pasi dan lelah. Bukannya ia tak suka pada hubungan anak bungsunya dengan bungsu Kim itu, ia hanya sedikit shock melihat keadaan dua pemuda itu hari ini. Sebelumnya, niat Nyonya Oh mendatangi apartemen ini hanya untuk memberikan makanan buatannya mengingat Sehun jarang pulang ke rumah sekarang. Tapi yang ia temukan disini cukup membuatnya kaget. Ketukan pintu yang lama dibuka, hingga pemandangan Jongin yang menyambutnya dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Baju terbalik, rambut acak-acakkan, kissmark dimana-mana… Belum lagi keadaan Sehun yang sama kacaunya saat ia menerobos masuk ke kamar mereka. Anaknya itu sedang asyik tidur-tiduran dan, tentu saja, telanjang bulat.

"Umma tahu pergaulan anak jaman sekarang itu bagaimana, tapi umma tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. umma kecewa pada kalian."

"Omonim. Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah.." Kata Jongin serius. Ia menggenggam jemari Sehun sementara kekasihnya itu mendengus geli disampingnya. Mulai deh… Jongin suka berlagak di depan ibunya.

"Ya. Memang kau salah, Jongin. Harusnya kau memikirkan mata kuliahmu yang masih banyak mengulang itu daripada _bermain_ dengan Sehunnie…"

Wajah tan Jongin memerah mendengar sindiran ibu Sehun. Ia memang punya beberapa mata kuliah semester lalu yang masih harus diulang karena nilainya lumayan mengerikan. Kalau begini terus, Jongin bisa-bisa lebih lambat lulus dari Sehun, karena kekasihnya itu luar biasa jenius.

"Ugh…. Umma jangan marah-marah terus dong." Gumam Sehun sambil melirik Jongin kasihan. Bagaimana pun Jongin itu kekasihnya yang paling ia cintai. Tidak tega rasanya melihat si urakan itu kelihatan malu dan disindir ibunya sendiri.

"Mianhae omonim. Aku akan belajar lebih giat dan lebih berusaha keras. Maafkan aku sekali lagi..." Ucap Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Ibu Sehun jadi kagum sendiri melihat keseriusan di mata Jongin.

"Umma, bagaimana kabar appa?" Tanya Sehun berusaha mengalihkan topik. Ia mengabaikan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut dan perutnya yang bergolak-golak mual. Ia ingin muntah dari tadi, tapi ia menahannya karena ia harus menjinakkan emosi ibunya dulu.

"Baik. Kau tidak menanyakan kabar hyungmu?"

"Kalau hyung sih kemarin juga bertemu. Dia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya."

"Ah… Kedua anak umma sekarang hobinya memang berpacaran melulu sampai lupa pada umma."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Umma… Aku tidak begitu."

"Buktinya saat umma datang saja kau malah sedang asyik.." Timpal Nyonya Oh sambil lalu. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus makanan yang ia bawa lalu menyimpannya di atas meja.

Jongin berdehem. Sehun terbatuk pelan. "Umma please…"

Nyonya Oh berhenti menata makanan yang baunya membuat lapar itu, kemudian menatap dua pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya. Ia menatap kedua wajah itu bergantian lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Umma tahu… Umma tahu kalian sudah berpacaran sejak SMA. Umma tahu kalian saling menyayangi-"

"Saling mencintai, Omonim." Koreksi Jongin sigap.

"Ya.." Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Saling mencintai satu sama lain. Bahkan sudah tinggal bersama. Umma mengerti gaya pacaran anak jaman sekarang. Tapi umma mohon jangan terlalu rutin melakukan karena bisa saja Sehun hamil-"

"HOEK.."

"ASTAGA SEHUN!"

" TUHKAN! APA UMMA BILANG!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah huru hara perihal Sehun yang muntah berserta omelan ibunya, akhirnya Jongin bisa berbaring lega di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

Tadi ia dituduh menghamili Sehun dan dipaksa ibu Sehun untuk menikahi Sehun saat itu juga. Jongin sih mau-mau saja, itu kan impiannya sejak dulu. Tapi Sehun dengan wajah lelah menyangkal itu semua dan menjelaskan kalau ia hanya masuk angin biasa serta karena efek kelelahan.

Gagal deh Jongin menikahi Sehun.

Setelah diyakinkan, akhirnya Nyonya Oh mengerti dan pamit pulang. Tentu saja dengan meninggalkan ribuan ceramah dan petuah ini itu. Tapi Jongin dengan senang hati mendengarkan penuh perhatian. Wejangan calon mertuanya itu sangat berharga dan harus ia aplikasikan nanti. Ia tak mau membuat orang tua Sehun kecewa padanya dan menggagalkan niatnya meminang Sehun nanti.

"Hey.. Sudah baikan?" Tanya Jongin saat Sehun muncul dari dapur dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm… Masih pusing."

Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyentuh kening Sehun menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Tidak panas.."

"Kan aku bilang masih pusing, bukan demam! Ya ampun Kim Jongin kau bodoh sekali sih!"

"Hahahahaha… " Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun yang pucat mulai kelihatan berwarna lagi.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga dirinya yang nyaris sempurna ini malah mencintai makhluk pecicilan seperti Jongin.

Ia dan Jongin memang bagaikan kerak bumi dan lapisan tertinggi atmosfer. Jongin yang lebih suka berargumen menggunakan mulut dan ototnya, sementara ia lebih suka menggunakan otaknya. Jongin yang suka bercanda, sedangkan ia selera humornya hampir tidak ada. Jongin yang terkenal karena murah hati dan banyak teman, sementara Sehun terkenal karena wajah dinginnya dan sikap juteknya. Tapi mereka tetap bersama dan menjalani hubungan lebih dari lima tahun. Perbedaan itu malah yang membuat Sehun menyukai Jongin di setiap detik yang berlalu.

"Sehun…"

"Apa?"

"Soal perkataan omonim tadi… Aku sebodoh itu ya? " Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Wajah si tampan itu kelihatan cemas.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "Jangan pikirkan kata-kata umma."

"Tapi aku memang begitu! Semester ini aku masih mengulang mata kuliah semester lalu. Aku tak mungkin bisa lulus kuliah bersamamu tahun depan."

"Ya sudah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku lulus duluan?"

Kepala Jongin rasanya sudah terbakar saja mendengar ucapan Sehun yang entah polos atau pura-pura bodoh itu. "Itu berarti aku tidak bisa mendapat pekerjaan secepat mungkin. Aku kan sudah janji padamu untuk mencari pekerjaan yang layak lalu menikahimu!" jawab Jongin cepat sampai ngos-ngosan.

"Huh?" Sehun cuma bisa membulatkan mata sipitnya yang lucu.

"Kalau kau lulus duluan itu berarti kau yang mendapat kerja lebih dulu! Aku tidak mau. Laki-laki macam apa aku ini…."

"Hey, aku juga laki-laki, sialan." Ceplos Sehun tak terima.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Suasana di ruangan juga ikut menjadi aneh. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri.

"Hei cantik, kau tidak mengerti perasaan seorang _dominan_ kan?" tanya Jongin sambil mencolek dagu runcing Sehun.

"HEY! Cantik jidatmu!"

Jongin mengabaikan pekik protes Sehun dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Itu sama saja menghancurkan harga diriku jika nanti aku masih kuliah sementara kau sudah memakai jas dan keluar masuk kantor."

"Imajinasimu berlebihan Jongin." Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia ingin tertawa saja melihat Jongin kelihatan kesal dan runyam begitu. Sehun menikmati bagaimana si tukang mencari masalah macam Jongin bisa kelihatan depresi seperti itu.

"Huh… Kau memang tidak mengerti perasaanku…"

"Jongin, berhentilah berspekulasi aneh-aneh. Makanya mulai sekarang belajar lebih giat. Kalau perlu kau ikut pelajaran tambahan." Sehun mencoba memberi saran sepositif mungkin agar Jongin tidak melulu berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Ne… Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kita kan beda jurusan."

"Tidak apa-apa… Asal Sehunnie membantuku."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Jongin yang basah karena keringat. Ia menatap Jongin penuh arti membuat kekasihnya itu jadi mati gaya dibuatnya.

"Wah Sehun, ada apa dengan tatapanmu. Aku jadi malu." Ucap Jongin terang-terangan.

Si pemuda porselen itu memamerkan senyum terbaiknya lalu berkata "Jongin… Jongin… Jongin…" ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta sih?" Sehun berdehem sebentar, salah tingkah oleh perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Kau itu bodoh. Banyak bicara dan suka sekali menggangguku."

Jongin terkekeh renyah. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di paha Sehun lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Jinja? Kau malu punya pacar sepertiku?"

Rambut Sehun bergoyang karena ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak… Aku malah senang karena mencintai orang yang tepat."

"Wow…. Oh Sehun kau jago sekali membuatku meleleh." Ucap Jongin senang. Ia memeluk perut Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. "Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahimu."

"Makanya cepat lulus dan dapat pekerjaan yang layak." Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Jongin lagi.

Si pemuda tan mengangguk. "Tunggu aku ya? Kau mau kan? Tunggu aku menjadi sukses dan jangan sampai terpincut lelaki mapan mana pun. Aku memang bodoh dan tidak sepandai dirimu, tapi aku janji akan menjagamu, mendampingimu, membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia."

Sehun ingin menangis saja mendengar ucapan tulus Jongin. Walau dari luar ia garang dan kelihatan sedingin kutub utara, Sehun itu tetaplah lelaki lembut yang hatinya gampang tersentuh. "Jongin, jangan bicara hal-hal yang terlalu manis…"

"Mungkin pekerjaanku nanti tidak akan bisa menghasilkan banyak uang seperti orang lain. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras membahagiakanmu Sehun-ah. Kau tidak akan pernah bersedih denganku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab segala tentangmu dan memberikan segalanya untukmu."

"Jongin…"

"Tunggu aku, oke?"

"Hmm.."

Jongin kembali duduk dan menatap Sehun langsung pada kedua bola matanya. "Saranghae…"

Sehun mengangguk. Sebelum ia mulai menangis dan terlihat cengeng, Sehun menarik wajah Jongin dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya. Berusaha melampiaskan perasaannya yang tidak mudah ia tunjukkan. Sehun pantang menjatuhkan air mata. Walaupun Jongin sudah berkali-kali melihatnya menangis, Sehun masih malu.

Jongin membalas kecupan Sehun dan mulai menuntut untuk lebih dalam. Jongin tahu Sehunnya itu sangat melankolis dan perfeksionis. Maka ia membiarkan Sehun mencurahkan perasaannya lewat ciuman. Ia tahu Sehun. Ia sangat tahu.

Sehun melepas ciumannya lalu memegang pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih… Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jongin. "

Tangan Jongin balas menggenggam tangan Sehun . "Ya..."

"Saranghae…" Sehun yang mengucapkannya lebih dulu. Jongin cuma bisa senyum-senyum saja saking senangnya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu." Jongin berbisik tepat di depan Sehun dan kembali memagut bibir kekasihnya untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Hai… hehehe

Sudah lama bangeeeeetttttt ya aku gak nulis ff. kangen banget rasanya lihat akun ffnku berdebu usang apalagi ada tiga ff yang belum aku selesaikan -_- ya aku nulis ini dulu untuk pemanasan dan melancarkan otot(?) buat ff-ffku yang belum selesai. Adakah yang membaca ffku yang judulnya The Better One dan No More Move? ehehe kalau kebetulan ada readers yang baca ini dan tau ff itu, aku lagi ngetik kelanjutannya, semoga aja gak ada kendala.

Maaf ya gatau kenapa aku malah nulis model ginian (lagi) wkwkwkwk ini aku tulis sambil nungguin adzan magrib yang berasa lamaaaaa banget ;;;;;; gak ada adegan ena-ena ya, di pending dulu deh biar Jongin fokus kuliah. Ini juga bukan ff berchapter/series, Cuma aku update kalau lagi pengen aja bikin yang cinta cintaan =D mungkin temen-temen bisa ngasih ide buat kelanjutannya hehe.

Thanks buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya, sankyu gaisss ilysm.

Guest, Ath Sehunnie, GYUSATAN, Oh Dhan Mi

Sehunsshhhuhhhahhh, yechan8, Titiiiinurrr

PurpleGyu, , Guest(2), Oh Sehrin

LoveLayXing, nin nina, JongCay, vantasfic

EXO-12 XLKSLBCCDTKS, HilmaExotics, SEHUNS, kkaihuns,

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, KimChanChan0630,

Ferlitahun, ChimChimiJimin, izz. sweetcity

SeHoon , Renakyu, Duizhanmiss, askasufa

Nagisa Kitagawa, daddykaimommysehun, Nadine

Sekai4Lyfe, whirlwind27, Kin Ocean, VampireDPS.

Maaf ya kalo temen-temennya sekai dan sodara-sodaranya Jongin belom muncul. Kalau ada ide aku masukin deh apalagi Tao sama Jongdae ya yang masih belom jelas ehhe.

Selamat liburan, selamat berpuasa! xoxo

.


End file.
